


Fourth's a Charm

by the perfume prince (defectiveHeroine)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: :-))), M/M, awkward first kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defectiveHeroine/pseuds/the%20perfume%20prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward first kisses and awkward teeth knocking and awkward teenage boys with crushes makes a great mix, don't you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth's a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ i just can't get enough of these two
> 
> this ship is a great cure for my writer's block ~
> 
> and uh, i'm not sure if i'm really satisfied with how this turned out but w/e i'm still tired and i actually wrote this during work sooooooo (shut up i'm a gr8 employee)
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy it!

The day the 104th Training Squad celebrated that they had made it through the first year of training, Jean Kirschtein lost a bet made the very first week of training.

“That big mouthed kid won’t even make it through the first month”

“You sure?”

“Damn straight I am. That brat can’t do anything except talk big”

“Want to make a bet? If he make’s it through the first year, you’ll have to kiss him”

“That’s a stupid bet, but fine. I’m in. Not like he’s going to make it anyway, by the looks of it he’s just hitting the ground over and over…”

Then, after the first year had passed in what seemed like the blink of an eye, he had realised it wasn’t the bet that was stupid. It was him. He had been stupid and ignorant, and now he had to pay up. Good god, why hadn’t he betted on money or anything of the like. 

He had walked straight up to the kid, face all flushed and eyes angrier than ever. In that moment, he imagined that was how you felt when approaching a titan. He had roughly grabbed Eren’s shirt, just like he would if they were about to get into a fight, and clumsily smashed their lips together before screaming “It was a bet!!” over and over again. 

It had been the most embarrassing moment in his poor life and the main talk for at least a month. 

And a big blow to how Jean would look at the other boy.

The day the 104th Training Squad celebrated the second year Jean didn’t have a bet to carry out, but still had the same action in mind.

He’d spent the whole year sorting through his thoughts, coming to terms with himself and what he felt. And he still wasn’t sure, because accepting it was just so fucking difficult. Most of the time he just felt like he was going crazy.

So he walked up to the brat while his eyes reflected embarrassment, doubt and hopefulness, but most of all; determination. It still felt like approaching a titan. 

Mikasa gave him a stern look as he stopped in his tracks next to Eren. Ugh, and to believe he’d had a crush on her when they first got here. But seriously though, when was that girl not around Eren. He always felt that tiny little spark of jealousy whenever he saw them in each others presence, and it bothered him. Well, now that he gave it some thought, almost everything bothered him nowadays. 

“Uh, Eren,” his voice cracked when he finally spoke, and it made his face flush deeper in embarrassment. Eren, however, seemed unfazed by this. “Can I, uhm, have a quick chat with you outside?” 

Eren just looked at him like he was out of his mind.

“You’re not trying to pick a fight, right?” The shorter of the two asked while Mikasa shifted closer just in case she would have to break up an argument.

“No,” Jean answered meekly, “Just a chat,” he repeated.

“Can’t you just say it here?”

Jean wanted to punch the little brat after those words. Fucking hell, he always had to make things difficult, didn’t he? He’d gone through lengths just to walk up to the Eren, but that little shit couldn’t even bother. 

Jean gave out a heavy sigh, gave the other trainees in the food quarters a quick glance as to confirm they were all focused on their own business.

And then he lunged forward and gave Eren a quick peck on the lips, quickly pulling away but keeping the shocked male’s gaze.

“I didn’t make a bet this year,” Jean tried to keep his voice even as he uttered the words, and when Eren didn’t answer he fled.

He took off running over the training grounds, into the boy’s empty sleeping space where he stopped in his tracks. He let his body lean against the wall, panting slightly. Good god, what had he done. He’d embarrassed himself worse than ever. And for what? Nothing. What had he even wanted to get out of that kind-of-confession? Everything in his head was just a big bubble of confusion and ‘what if’s and he felt like he was going mad and-

“Did you really mean that?”

Fuck.

He would lie, he decided as he turned his gaze towards Eren, but then his eyes landed on the brunette all he could think about was how good Eren actually looked. Especially after a short run, with his cheeks slightly flushed and his breath a bit high in his throat. Jean could think of a dozen other ways to make Eren get the same expression, and immediately wanted to punch himself for even thinking it. He tries to blame it on the hormones, just to save what’s left of his dignity. 

Eren’s cough breaks him out of his thoughts and Jean just wants to scream ‘No’ at the top of his lungs to answer Eren’s question, but ends up dragging his hands tiredly along his face while muttering “Yes”. 

He hopes that his hands hides the blush he’s damn sure is spreading even more over his cheeks. 

Thing’s are quiet for a while, and Jean almost believes that Eren have left until the other speaks up again.

“So, uh…” Eren’s voice is low and hesitant, “Do you want to try that again?”

Jean reluctantly removes his hands from his face so he can shoot Eren a confused look.

“What?” He asks dumbly and suddenly Eren is in front of him and if this had happened a year earlier Jean would’ve punched him. 

“Well, you know, the kissing-stuff,” Eren looks away and scratches his head, and in that moment he really looks like a shy teenager instead of a boy training to slay titans. Jean swears his heart almost stops. 

“Well,” he tries to laugh a bit but it just ends up as a strange gurgling sound in his throat, “They say third’s a charm”

And then he feels the other’s lips over his own, and they’re both just still for a while before they start moving their lips again. Jean can feel Eren’s arms sneak around his waist, and he responds by letting his fingers rest against the other’s thighs. It tingles in his fingertips where he’s touching Eren, and it all just feels so right that he doesn’t even have a moment to question what the hell he’s doing. He just kisses Eren, and Eren’s kissing him right back, and it feels so damn good.

Jean is pretty sure this is the best feeling in the world, until he feels a pain rushing through his teeth and suddenly he’s pulling away so fast he hits his head in the wall behind him. He puts a hand over his mouth, wonderings about the pain in his teeth just barely making their way through everything else going on in his head. 

“Fucking ow”, he mutters while slowly opening his eyes, “That fucking hurt!” 

“I should be saying that!” Eren shoots right back from behind his hand, “Didn’t someone teach you that kissing does _not_ involve teeth?!”

Jean ends up with a fistful of Eren’s shirt in his hand.

“Don’t blame it on me, you asshole!” he hisses, and his face is disturbingly close to Eren’s again. He can almost feel the other’s breath ghost across his lips. 

They stare at each other for a little longer, Jean’s heart beating faster every time he feels Eren’s breath dance over his mouth. And he really wants to punch the brat right now, but he also really wants to kiss him again. 

_Jesus Christ, you’re acting like a fucking five year old_ , Jean thinks, _picking fights with your crush_

And he flinches, because he’s never admitted it to himself before now. He’s always pushed it out of his mind. He always found some other explanation to cover up the fact that he had a fucking crush on the guy he was supposed to hate. 

He lets go of Eren’s shirt, taking a step back. He’s been so stupid. 

“I’m sorry for being a total ass all the time, and for always starting fights,” he mutters, looking down at his feet because he just can’t deal with watching Eren right now, “But I really fucking like you, which is basically driving me crazy because ever since day one I’ve just been dead set on hating your guts no matter what, and then this happens and I just-“

“Fucking hell, just shut up,” Eren sighs and takes it to himself to shut Jean up by kissing him again. 

And this time there are no teeth interrupting and no harsh words, only chapped lips moving and bodies pressed together. And this time Jean is one hundred percent sure that this is the best feeling in the world. 

“Fourth’s a charm?” Jean asks jokingly as they part to catch their breath, and he feels so utterly delighted when he brings a laugh out of Eren.

“Yeah, but let’s make the fifth even better,” He laughs and tangles his fingers into Jean’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> so there's that
> 
> i love these awkward boifrans
> 
> and uh   
> i have no idea who he made the bet with  
> marco, maybe?????


End file.
